Shadow's Laughter
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Shadow is sad. Rouge wants to change that witht he help of their friends. Fukkireta by UTAU Teto


Title: Shadow's Laughter  
Anime: Sonic X  
Song: Fukkireta by UTAU Teto

Shadow the hedgehog groaned. He was bored, annoyed, and depressed. He lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, wanting something interesting to happen. Then, as if on queue, Rouge the Bat, a friend of his came in the room with a video tape in her right hand.

"What do you _need_, Rouge?" he asked, looked at her upside down.

"Is that _really _how you should treat the girl that's trying to make you smile for a change?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Maybe." He said. "Your movies aren't very funny to me."

"Well… you might find it funny of it's a short movie of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles in… oh, you'll just have to watch and see to get it." She smirked.

"See what? What do you know that I don't?" he sat up and turned around to face her, staring at her intently.

"You'll just have to watch it~!" he snatched the video from her some fast that he was a blur. Rouge was slightly startled, but managed to keep a smile on her face. He popped the tape into the VCR and turned his TV on. Rouge sat down with him to watch her handiwork. They heard music start, and saw Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles standing in a line wearing girly school girl uniforms. They started dancing and singing. The dancing was simple as they just stood there swinging their hips from side to side as they sang to the music. When each one took their turn to sing, the screen panned closer to them, excluding the other two.

_"I love you always. I received a kiss from you.  
I cannot forget this precious memory of mine.  
If dorayaki cannot become my main diet,  
I'll just have to overwrite it my way."_Sonic sang.

_"I'm always watching by your side, so leave the backup to me.  
From left to right, events pop up here, there, and everywhere.  
Are you here right now? Isn't my birthday still some time away?  
I'm reasonable enough not to believe in the invisible string of fate."_Tails sang.

_"The sound of a parched heart and the shallow mutterings  
are getting on my nerves precisely because they bother me.  
Still, we need to have faith, be mannerly and polite to become happy.  
For starters, how about some small greetings?  
Are you ready ?"_Knuckles sang.

_"I love you always. I received a kiss from you.  
I cannot forget this precious memory of mine.  
If dorayaki cannot become my main diet,  
I'll just have to overwrite it my way.  
I don't want to wake up from this dream full of beeps.  
This warmth, please don't go away.  
The morning is still young, so please give me 5...no...10 more minutes."_they all sang together.

_"If the continuation is 100 years later, then let's compress our promise.  
To the mail I sent to the wrong person comes a quick and mistaken reply.  
Aren't the ways we drink from our straws slightly different?  
If everyone pretends not to notice, then the world will explode!"_Sonic sang.

From the silliness of the song, Shadow slowly started to smile against his will. It was small, but it was there.

_"I get carried away, but then immediately get shot down.  
Who will put a stop to my magnificent rampage for me, baby?  
When I bump into something, I discover some new knowledge as well.  
However, I'll only go as far as my stamina can hold out.  
Oh my God!"_Tails sang. Shadow cracked up a little bit when he said "oh my God" so dramatically.

_"I love you always. I received a kiss from you.  
Will the stars grant my wishes for me?  
Carry me to the other side of Earth,  
and let's go on a search for the most beautiful flower.  
Your burning passion turns into tears on your cheeks.  
I will hold your tear drops in my bosom and send them into the sky."_Knuckles sang.

_"I love you always. I received a kiss from you.  
Will the stars grant my wishes for me?  
Carry me to the other side of Earth,  
and let's go on a search for the most beautiful flower.  
Your burning passion turns into tears on your cheeks.  
I will hold your tear drops in my bosom and send them into the sky."_all three sang.

_"I love you always. I received a kiss from you.  
I cannot forget this precious memory of mine.  
If dorayaki cannot become my main diet,  
I'll just have to overwrite it my way.  
I don't want to wake up from this dream full of beeps.  
This warmth, please don't go away.  
The morning is still young, so please give me 5...no...10 more minutes."_Sonic sang. Then they stopped once the song was over, moving out of the position they had been dancing in.

"Man, my legs hurt!" Sonic said.

"Your legs hurt? My head and hips hurt!" Knuckles complained.

"My everything hurts! Top that!" Tails said.

"Alright, Rouge. You owe us each 100 rings. Cough 'em up." Sonic said, holding out his hand.

"Hey, how're you going to show him the video without showing all the screw ups first?" Knuckles asked.

"You're not exactly a professional photographer…" Tails said.

"I'll fast forward to the video and show the bloopers later."

"Hey, Shadow! Hope ya laughed! This was way too much for me!" Sonic said, glaring at the screen. Then, the video ended. By now, Shadow was on the floor laughing like crazy. Rouge smiled, sighed and stood up.

"I'd better go tell them that the mission was a success." She said as she left the room.


End file.
